FwPC35
, dubbed You Call this A Date? in English dub, is the 35th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 35th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nagisa's birthday arrives and she is asked out by a popular basketball player. Unable to reject him she agrees to go on a date with him while trying to find a way to let him down. '' Summary In class, Honoka overhears Shiho and Rina asking Nagisa what she would want for her upcoming birthday. Nagisa thinks about it, and imagines FujiP wishing her Happy Birthday with a smile. She quickly brushes it off by bashing her head into the desk multiple times, screaming over and over again. This confuses her two friends, so they decide to just go shop for something random. Meanwhile, at the dark mansion, the seeds of darkness begin conversing about the newfound power that Pollun displayed last time. They worry about how tough the girls have become, but then brush it off by reminding themselves that they are the three strongest warriors of the Evil King. The next day, on the way to school Shiho and Rina approach Nagisa with her birthday gift, despite being one day early from October 10. Just then, the girls spot a boy from the Boys' Division waiting outside the Girls' Division gate, and Shiho recognizes him as ''Hasekura-kun, from the baskeball team. He is very popular within Verone. Hasekura then approaches the three, this excites Shiho, who thinks he wants to talk to her, but he instead approaches Nagisa. He introduces himself as a second-year student, and directly confesses that he likes her, requesting they go on a date. A bunch of schoolgirls begin to crowd the two having overheard this. Later during the day, Nagisa and Honoka are hiding out on top of a balcony. Nagisa explains that she did not answer Hasekura's question, choosing to run away from him. Mepple teases her for tthis and she states that she doesn't want to go out with him, prompting Honoka to ask if she has someone else in mind, but flustered Nagisa retorts by saying that she wouldn't have time to date boys while playing on the lacrosse team. Honoka tells Nagisa that if she doesn't want to she can just turn Hasekura down, but Nagisa fears that this may hurt him. Honoka reasons that being dishonest could hurt him more. At the end of school, Nagisa waits for Hasekura outside the Boys' Division gate. She is about to talk, but the boy interrupts by asking if she likes chestnuts and brings up that he will be going chestnut gathering tomorrow, on her birthday. Nagisa confesses she forgot about it. The next day, Nagisa hands Pollun over to Honoka for the day. Honoka notices that Nagisa has a cut on her finger, and appears to be sleep-deprived, which Nagisa explains being from the fact she stayed up all night to make Hasekura a lunch. She begs Honoka to join them but Honoka believes this is rude, because he only invited one person, and Nagisa rejectedly leaves. Pollun has another premonition, . Honoka wonders if he is referring to chestnut burrs. Nagisa waits for Hasekura near the bus stop and hopes he won't show up- but just as she thinks he changed his mind he shows up behind her. She is shocked when he reveals making lunch for the both of them. Meanwhile, a strange boy in a hat and sunglasses, in possession of Mipple's Card Commune, watches them from nearby. On the bus, Nagisa wonders when she should reject him, and decides it would be best to do it after they finish gathering chestnuts. She doesn't notice the strange boy following them. Just then, from his backpack, Pollun pops out to comment on the scenery outside and the "boy" -revealed to be Honoka- shoves him back inside before anyone notices. At the destination, Nagisa and Hasekura have fun gathering chestnuts together. He comments on how during the athletic festivalFwPC34, Nagisa seemed so active and confident; mentioning that he likes happy and energetic girls, after observing Nagisa's strength in gathering chestnuts. Nagisa snaps out of her daze and realizes she can't have fun here like this. She attempts to come clean but before she can, she panics and runs off claiming she will buy them some juice. Juna watches her from above. Nagisa is now hiding from Hasekura, who is attempting to search for her. Honoka reveals herself to Nagisa and assures her that running away from the problem won't help anything. Nagisa realizes she is right and she decides to reveal herself to him and be honest, but they are interrupted by a strong gust of wind. Just then, the fallen chestnuts have combined into a Zakenna. Hasekura grabs Nagisa's hand and runs away from the chestnut Zakenna, but Juna corners the two and blows them both back, knocking the boy unconscious. This provides Nagisa and Honoka some time to transform. The girls are put on the defensive, as the Zakenna's prickly hide makes it hard to physically contact it. The girls start running after the Zakenna rolls towards them, but Black notices Hasekura's unconscious body up ahead. She attempts to pick him up, but the Zakenna seemingly crushes all three of them, only for Pretty Cure to reveal themselves running on top of the Zakenna now, with Black still holding Hasekura. They manage to jump off the Zakenna, while it continues to roll away from them. Hasekura slightly awakens to notice a girl dressed in black carrying him, before falling unconscious again. Black sets him down by a tree. Pretty Cure begin to launch their Marble Screw attack against the Zakenna. As they are launching the attack, Hasekura awakens once again, to witness the girl dressed in black protecting him, and states that he's found his 'ideal person' before falling unconscious again. The Zakenna is defeated and Juna is forced into retreat. Hasekura awakens, and attempts to find his savior, but to no avail. The two continue to gather chestnuts, until Hasekura breaks the silence by stating that he wants to confess something, to which Nagisa mentions that she does too. He goes first, apologizing for forcing Nagisa to come along with him today. He believes he has found his ideal person, a girl dressed in black who protected him a little earlier. Nagisa mentions that she also wanted to turn him down, and with no hard feelings they make up and he decides to part in order to search for the girl in black, unaware of her being Nagisa. Nagisa then realizes she has been left with the chestnuts they gathered today. Back at the bus stop, Nagisa realizes that she forgot today was her birthday and nothing good happened. Just then. Fuji-P greets them and when Honoka mentons its Nagisa's birthday, he smiles and wishes her a happy birthday, which makes Nagisa very happy. It's then Honoka recalls Nagisa made lunch for Hasekura after he leaves, and she wonders what came of it. Pollun pops out of Nagisa's bag, stating that the lunch she made was delicious- rice balls filled with chocolate, jam, and candy. A disgusted Honoka wonders if Nagisa was planning on having Hasekura eat all that, to which she confesses doing it intentionally, as she thought he would dislike her if he tried the food. Honoka calls her weird in response. Back at the dark mansion again, Wisdom claims that he must find a way to escape from this cage. Major Events *Nagisa is forced into a chestnut gathering date on her birthday with Hasekura Kazuki, who rejects her in the end for Cure Black. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Regine *Juna *Belzei Gertrude *Zakenna *Parrot Secondary Characters *Hasekura Kazuki *Fujimura Shougo *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is Is This A Date?! A Chaotic Birthday. *In the 'next-episode preview' for this episode at the end of FwPC34, Nagisa mentions that she is going to make out of the giant chestnut Zakenna, to which Honoka retorts that her idea is . **This preview also has a scene that doesn't show up in the actual episode: a confused Cure White standing in front of a background with moving chestnuts, which in-context only worked with the pun mentioned above. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes